


Principe du Pocky Game

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, That's it, The Pocky Game, Viktor is a tease, Yuri is horny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Yuri devait vraiment songer à lui apprendre le principe du Pocky Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà, ma petite contribution à ce jour ! Et qui de mieux que nos deux jeunes mariés ? Bref, encore une fois c'est court, mais je travaille sur quelque chose de plus long en ce moment, toujours du Vikturi ! Et je prépare même un petit OS rapide sur le chinois et l'américain, là (ouais, les noms c'est pas mon truc).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Le... Pocky Game ? » Demanda curieusement Viktor en regardant Yuri sortir un pocky du paquet en acquiesçant.

« Tu n'y as jamais joué, non ? Tu veux qu'on essaie ? » Proposa le japonais.

Viktor s'empressa d'acquiescer, plus excité que jamais à l'idée de jouer à un nouveau jeu avec Yuri, et surtout un dont il avait autant entendu parler. Lui qui voulait en savoir plus sur son élève, il était au paradis à cette idée.

Il regarda patiemment le plus jeune mettre un pocky dans sa bouche puis s'asseoir en face de lui, son visage terriblement proche du sien, non sans remarquer ses joues rougies et son regard légèrement fuyant. Le russe croqua dans l'autre bout et les deux commencèrent leur avancée.

Cependant, alors que Yuri avait proposé ce petit jeu pour s'amuser, sûr qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais jusqu'au bout du biscuit (parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé avec n'importe qui, il tremblait tellement que le bâtonnet se brisait) admira la volonté avec laquelle Viktor dévorait ce biscuit, louchant sur ses lèvres, et ce à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retirer que la bouche du son coach se trouvait sur la sienne.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la langue de se dernier se faufiler jusqu'à la sienne pour la caresser. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue, il ne lui laissait pas le temps de se reprendre. Il se laissait aller et fondait dans ce baiser si sensuel, à l'image du russe.

Ce fut lorsque Viktor se mit sur ses genoux et s'appuya encore plus contre lui, laissant ses mains se balader encore plus, caressant ses hanches et s'approchant dangereusement de ses fesses que Yuri s'éloigna presque à contre cœur en le repoussant légèrement. Sa famille était juste en bas, gérant l'onsen, si sa sœur débarquait comme elle en avait l'habitude il aurait du mal à lui expliquer la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le japonais reprit sa respiration avant de lever les yeux sur son partenaire qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai embrassé en premier, j'ai gagné ! »

Et, comme si le brun ne se trimballait pas avec une érection majestueuse, il se rassit correctement et entreprit de finir le paquet de biscuits.

Yuri devait vraiment songer à lui apprendre le principe du Pocky Game.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
